Vel
The Vel are a group of culturally related tribes living mainly in the Greater Marr Desert, which include the Iron Crows, Crimson Tears, Fallen Titans and Shadow Wings. At more than 250,000 members the Vel are the largest semi-organized clan in the entirety of Marr, as their members number more than ten times that of their closest rivals the Eidoria. History Much of the Marrish history is passed down through word of mouth, and so the validy of certain claims are thereby impossible to verifiy. What is mostly agreed upon however is that the Vel are mostly the decendants of a wide collective of ethnic groups native to the Greater Marr Desert. In times long ago the tribes of Marr lived in relative unity, but as the events of The Great Destruction transformed their once beautiful home into a desolate wasteland these groups eventually turned against one another. With food and water in dwindling supply those who were not strong enough to protect their own were slaughtered by those willing to go to any lengths to survive. This climate greatly favoured the worst elements of humanity, as theft, murder, slavery and even cannabalism was commonplace. Despite the horrors of this time it is reffered to by the Vel as The Unburdoning, a moment glorified as their ancestors casting aside the shackles of virtue that kept them back from realizing the true way of life. Culture The Vel are politically autonomous, and largely have no structure outside of a culture of respect for physical strength, as well as a shared mythology that glorifies death in battle. It is because of this that Vel tribes venerate the most physically able amongst them, and as a result has lead to a naturally occuring form of band government resembling a Kraterocracy. Religion The Vel are mostly dismissive of religion, and hold no opinion either way regarding which Gods are real or which are worth praying to. This means that whilst they do not prevent their people from worshiping whichever deity they desire, they also have no rules against any of their members taking personal vendettas against certain religions they dislike. Legends A widely shared Legend amongst the Vel is that of Otto the Undying. A warrior from ancient times so endued with strength that he travelled the world seeking anyone who might hope to defeat him in battle. When he finished his search and found nobody worthy Otto the Undying turned his attention toward the Gods, and leapt into the heavens, causing The Great Destruction due to the effort required to do so. He is now engaged in a millenia long battle against the God Irasil, resulting in his Sun ceasing it's movement as he must focus all of his efforts onto the fight. Important Figures of the Vel: Gozan: Satrap of the Iron Crows. An Orc of tremendous strength who wandered from the desert sands and rose through the ranks to defeat the former Satrap in combat. Whilst Orcs were a large part of the Vel before Gozan becam Satrap, it was due to his influence that the sentience of all Orcs were forced to be acknoladged by the Eidoria, making them an accepted race of Marr. He suffered a terrible injury in battle seven years ago against a colossal Drake whilst on a hunt, resulting in the loss or severe disfigurement of most of his lower extremities, and has been declining in health ever since. He now rarely leaves his fortress in the Tower of Crows. Fortinbras: A human from an unknown land. Feared more than the Satrap and unquestionably more powerful, yet unwaveringly loyal toward him regardless, Fortinbras is a name all Vel dare to speak through fear of drawing his ire. After arriving to the Vel he quickly made a name for himself, and soon ascended to the ranks of the Amrtakai. There he has stayed at the side of the Satrap, carrying out his every command to enforce his will. In prior generations a younger more capable warrior who commands such respect as Fortinbras would surely face to qualm or resistance if he challenged the Satrap, and defeated him in combat to become the new leader, yet for three years he has yet to do this despite ample opportunity. Notable Subgroups The Amrtakai: The most feared and respected of the Vel are brought into its innermost circle, known as the Amrtakai. There they are rewarded with the highest forms of hedonistic pleasure, and as payment are tasked with the sole responsibility of enforcing the will of the Satrap. Due to the fierce competition between the Vel to join their ranks an Amrtakai warrior is a cut above the rest in terms of strength and skill Category:Factions